supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hannah
Hannah war ein Engel, der wegen Metatron gefallen ist. Sie verbündete sich mit Castiel und wurde dessen Stellvertreterin. Es scheint, als hätte sie auch romantische Gefühle für Castiel entwickelt. Hannah besetzte eine weibliche Hülle namens Caroline Johnson, die sie aber wegen ihrer Emotionen verlassen hat und in den Himmel zurückgekehrt ist, so dass Caroline in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren konnte. Später übernahm sie die Führung im Himmel und besetzte die Hülle eines anderen Engels. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Hannah war unter den vielen Engeln, die aufgrund Metatrons Zauber auf die Erde gefallen sind und hat dort eine Frau namens Caroline Johnson besetzt. Staffel 9 Meta-Fiktion thumb|left|250px|Castiel trifft Hannah Als Castiel an den Ort kommt, an den ein seltsames Geräusch, ausgelöst von einer „Zeichnung“, Engel anlockt, versucht Hannah zunächst sich an ihn heranzuschleichen und ihn umzubringen. Sie scheitert aber und bittet Castiel um Hilfe. Er sagt er wird ihr nichts tun und fragt sie, was passiert ist. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ein Geräusch gehört habe, das sie an den Himmel erinnert hat, und ihm gefolgt sei, wobei sie weitere Engel getroffen habe. Als sie an der Quelle angekommen sind, fühlte sie sich sicher, bis die Tür zugeschlagen wurde und ein Engel namens Gadreel auftauchte. Er machte ihnen das Angebot sich Metatron anzuschließen und dafür zu kämpfen in den Himmel zurückzukehren. Einige sind beigetreten, aber Hannah und ihre Freundinnen weigerten sich Gadreel zu glauben, so dass dieser alle umbrachte, was nur Hannah überlebte. Daraufhin heilt Castiel Hannah von ihren Verletzungen und sie fragt ihn, ob er sie gegen Metatron anführt. Er weigert sich die Engel anzuführen, aber er versichert ihr, dass er Metatron finden wird und er für das bezahlen wird, was er gemacht hat. Außerdem sagt er, dass das Beste für sie und die anderen Engel sei so weit wie möglich von ihm weg zu bleiben. Später enthüllt Metatron, dass Gadreel sie am Leben gelassen hat, damit Castiel erfährt, was passiert ist. Später, als Castiel das „Horn von Gabriel“ verwendet ist Hannah eine der ersten Engel die erscheint. Stairway to Heaven thumb|250px Als Castiel eine Armee aufbaut, wirkt Hannah als sein zweiter Befehlshaber und ist über Tessas Vorwürfe, Castiel hätte die Selbstmordattentäter geschickt, entsetzt. Hannah zwingt Dean sich vom Engelsschwert zu entwaffnen und ist wütend, dass Dean Tessa scheinbar mit der ersten Klinge tötet. Nach Metatrons Sendung, in der er über Castiels schwindende Gnade berichtet und allen Engeln, die sich ihm anschließen, Amnestie gewährt, ist Hannah enttäuscht, dass Castiel ihnen nicht die Wahrheit über seine Gnade gesagt hat und er ihren Glauben erschüttert hat. Sie befielt ihm Dean zu töten, um Tessas Tod zu rächen und sein Engagement zu beweisen. Als Castiel sich weigert, verlässt ihn Hannah mit all seinen Anhängern und schließt sich Metatron an. Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr Als Castiel und Gadreel versuchen in den Himmel zu schleichen, um die Engelstafel, die Quelle von Metatrons Macht, zu finden und zu zerstören, sperrt sie Hannah in das Gefängnis des Himmels. Die Beiden versuchen daraufhin sie davon zu überzeugen ihnen zu helfen, aber sie fragt wieso sie ihnen helfen sollte, da sich Gadreel nur um sich selbst kümmert und Castiel gelogen hat. Obwohl Castiel behauptet nach Metatrons Tod würde die Gewalt enden, ist sie nicht überzeugt, bis sich Gadreel selbst tötet, um Castiel zu befreien. Gadreel behauptet vor seinem Tod, dass der Schutz der Menschheit wichtiger sei, als alles andere. Hannah wird schließlich überzeugt und hilft Castiel die Engelstafel zu finden, indem sie einen anderen Engel verhört, bis er sie wegschickt. Nachdem Castiel die Engelstafel zerstört und Metatrons wahre Absichten über das „Engelsradio“ verbreitet, stürmt Hannah zusammen mit anderen Engeln in Metatrons Büro, um ihn zu überwältigen und Castiel zu befreien. Hannah ist erfreut, als Castiel entscheidet, dass er Metatron lieber im Gefängnis einsperrt, als ihn zu töten und sagt Castiel wäre der richtige Anführer für sie, aber er sagt er möchte nur ein normaler Engel sein. Hannah erinnert ihn daran, dass er bald sterben wird, wenn er seine schwindende Gnade nicht erneuert. Staffel 10 Dunkelheit thumb|left|250px|Castiel und Hannah treffen Daniel Einige Monate nach Metatrons Niederlage war Hannah für die Rückkehr der restlichen Engel in den Himmel verantwortlich. Allerdings wollten die zwei Engel Daniel und Adina nicht in den Himmel zurückkehren, weshalb sie einen Engel geschickt hat, um mit ihnen zu reden, sie haben ihn aber getötet. Daraufhin suchte sie Castiel, damit er ihr helfen kann, aber sie war irritiert über seine immer noch schwindende Gnade zu erfahren. Als sie an die Stelle kommen, an der sich die abtrünnigen Engel befinden, zeigte Hannah Anzeichen von Sorge für Castiels Wohlbefinden, aber er sagte sein Wohlbefinden sei unwichtig. Daniel erklärte den Beiden, dass er nur in Ruhe gelassen will, aber Hannah meint sie hätten immer noch eine Mission. Als Adina zurückkehrte wurde sie sofort feindlich gegenüber Castiel und Hannah, was dazu führt, dass die zwei weiblichen Engel anfangen zu kämpfen. Daniel versucht Adina zu helfen, indem er Hannah tötet, aber er wird von Castiel getötet, um Hannah zu retten. Der Reichenbachfall Hannah heilt Castiels Wunden und fährt mit ihm in den Bunker, um Sam mit seinem Bruder Dean zu helfen, der ein Dämon wurde. Hannah glaubt jedoch, dass die Winchesters eine schlechte Gesellschaft für ihn seien, aber Castiel sagt sie seien gute Menschen. Als die beiden einen Autounfall haben nimmt eine weibliche Mechanikerin bei sich auf. Während dieser Zeit schläft Castiel und Hannah bedeckt ihn mit seinem Mantel. Am nächsten Tag beobachtet Hannah, wie Castiel das Kind der Mechanikerin unterhaltet, während die Mechanikerin meint Hannah und Castiel seien ein Paar. Später, während der Fahrt, macht Hannah einen Umweg zum Himmelstor und besucht Metatron. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihr Castiels Gnade zurückgeben kann, aber er sagt er gibt es ihr, wenn er dafür freikommt. Castiel erscheint rechtzeitig, um Hannah davon abzuhalten Metatron freizulassen und sagt ihr, dass seine Probleme nicht ihre seien. Diese Aussage nervt Hannah sichtlich, aber sie stimmt zu. Wiedergeburt thumb|250px|Castiel und Hannah, nachdem sie von Adina angegriffen wurden Auf dem Weg zum Bunker verirren sich Castiel und Hannah. Castiels Zustand verschlechtert sich weiter und Hannah schlägt vor die Gnade eines weiteren abtrünnigen Engels zu benutzen ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Allerdings lehnt Castiel den Vorschlag ab. Hannah bettelt ihn weiterhin an, dass er sich um sich sorgen soll. Später, an einer Tankstelle macht Castiel deutlich, dass es nicht mehr zwischen ihnen geben wird, da er verstand, dass Hannah Gefühle für ihn entwickelte. In der Tankstelle greift Adina die Beiden an und foltert Hannah, um sich für Daniels Tod zu rächen, bis Crowley auftaucht, Adina tötet und ihre Gnade Castiel gibt, was Hannah mit Entsetzen sieht. Hexensabbat thumb|left|250px Hannah und Castiel jagen weiterhin abtrünnige Engel, wobei sie viel Glück hatten, da die meisten freiwillig zurück in den Himmel wollten. Hannah hat damit begonnen ihre Gefühle für Castiel und ihre menschlichen Gefühle zu akzeptieren, wie unter die Dusche zu gehen, auch wenn sie nicht muss. Als sie sich vorbereiten das Motel zu verlassen, erwartet sie der Ehemann der Hülle von Hannah, Joe Johnson, der sie durch ihre Kreditkarten verfolgt hatte. Als Castiel auftaucht behauptet Hannah sie hätte eine Affäre mit Castiel und Joe verlassen. thumb|250px|Hannah verlässt ihre Hülle Nachdem er gegangen ist, ist Hannah gestört von dem, was sie getan hat. Daraufhin erklärt Castiel ihr seine Erfahrungen mit seiner eigenen Hülle als Beweis dafür, dass sie das richtige getan hat. Später auf einer Parkbrücke sagt Hannah Castiel, dass sie ihre Zeit auf der Erde und die Möglichkeit Gefühle zu erleben genossen hätte, aber sie merkt, dass Caroline, ihre Hülle, mehr verdient hat. Nachdem sie Castiel zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst hat, verlässt Hannah Castiel und kehrt in den Himmel zurück. Castiel bringt Caroline nach Hause und überprüft, inspiriert von Hannah, seine eigene Hülle. Entscheidungen thumb|250px|Hannahs neue Hülle Als Castiel und Sam Metatron aus dem Gefängnis des Himmels holen wollen, um herauszufinden wie sie das Kainsmal loswerden können, übernimmt Hannah die Hülle eines anderen Engels, um direkt mit den beiden zu reden. Sie verweigert Sam und Castiel ihnen den Zugang zum Himmel, da Metatron ihnen nur helfen wird, wenn er frei kommt und er dafür zu gefährlich ist. Als Sam und Castiel weiterdiskutieren wollen, ruft Hannah drei Engel, die die beiden daran hindern soll in den Himmel zu kommen. Daraufhin beschließen sie eine andere Taktik: Metatron mit Bobby Singers Hilfe befreien. Nachdem Bobby aus "seinem Himmel" ausgebrochen ist und die anderen Bobby Singer befreit, versucht Hannah sie in "ihre Himmel" zurückzubekommen, aber Bobby stachelt die restlichen Bobbys gegen Hannah und die restlichen Engel an, wodurch er fliehen kann. Nachdem Bobby Castiel und Sam dabei geholfen hat Metatron aus dem himmlischen Gefängnis zu befreien, geht Hannah in "Bobbys Himmel" und nimmt ihn mit, um ihn zu bestrafen. Staffel 11 Die Leere der Finsternis thumb|250px|Hannah wird getötet Während Castiel von zwei Engeln gefoltert wird erscheint Hannah, die den beiden befielt zu gehen. Als Hannah ihn losbinden will, sagt er, dass es mit Handschellen sicherer ist, weil er immer noch vom Hunde-Angriffszauber befallen ist. Hannah will ihn heilen, aber sie kann weder seine Wunden heilen noch den Zauber brechen. Castiel berichtet ihr von der "Freilassung" der Finsternis erzählt, ist sie geschockt und fragt ihn über den Aufenthaltsort von Sam und Dean. Daraufhin erkennt Castiel, dass sie mit den beiden Engeln zusammenarbeitet, die ihn gefoltert haben. Hannah erklärt ihm, dass er von vielen Engeln gehasst wird, seit er Metatron freigelassen hat. Als er sie fragt, ob sie ihn ebenfalls hasst, antwortet sie nicht. Die beiden Engel kommen zurück und sagen, dass abgestimmt wurde, dass sie Castiels Gedanken hacken. Hannah will die beiden aufhalten, wird aber von einem der beiden bedroht. Während der Engel mit Hannah beschäftigt ist, gelingt es Castiel wegen des Hunde-Angriffszaubers zu entkommen und einen der Engel zu töten. Der andere Engel tötet daraufhin Hannah mit dem Engelsschwert, die ihn aufhalten will. Anschließend gelingt es Castiel noch den anderen Engel zu töten, ist aber vom Tod der drei Engel, vor allem von Hannah erschüttert. Herrschaft über den Himmel Hannah übernahm die Kontrolle über den Himmel, da sie wollte, dass der Himmel wieder richtig funktionierte. Sie wurde von einem Engel durch ein Engelsschwert vernichtet und verlor somit ebenfalls die Kontrolle über den Himmel. Persönlichkeit Am Beginn ist Hannah sehr loyal gegenüber Castiel und sieht ihn als Retter der Engel, vor allem weil er sich gegen Bartholomäus wehrt, auch wenn er nicht so denkt. Als Castiel die Fraktion gegen Metatron gegründet hat, wurde Hannah seine zweite Befehlshaberin, was bedeutet, dass er ihr sehr vertraut. Hannah kann von Menschen und anderen Engeln gereizt werden, ist aber bis zu einem Punkt sehr tolerant. Sie ist, wie Castiel am Beginn auch, ratlos gegenüber menschlichem Humor und Sarkasmus. Sie scheint von Dean Winchester Angst zu haben, als er gegenüber den anderen Engeln gewalttätig wird, aber sie scheint keine schlechten Gefühle gegenüber Sam zu haben. Hannah glaubt, dass alles von den Menschen gelernt werden kann und glaubt, dass alle Gefühle für den Menschen und nicht für die Engel seien. Sie glaubt fest an den Engelkode, was manchmal ihr Urteilsvermögen schwächt, so will sie auch zwei Engel töten, die nicht in den Himmel zurückkehren wollen, bis Castiel sie davon abhält. Es wurde auch gezeigt, dass sie möglicherweise tiefere Gefühle für Castiel hat, vielleicht romantisch, weil sie als sie von einer Frau darauf angesprochen sofort jede Beziehung abstreitet und sie Metatron verletzen wollte, als er einen sarkastischen Kommentar über die beiden machte. Außerdem wollte sie Metatron freilassen, um Castiels Gnade zurückzubekommen, oder einen abtrünnigen Engel töten und dessen Gnade verwenden. Später erkennt sie, dass die Hüllen von Engeln durchleiden, da sie nicht mit den Menschen zusammen sein können, die sie lieben, weshalb sie ihre Hülle verlassen hat. Das macht sie zum ersten Engel, der das Wohlbefinden der Hülle an erste Stelle stellt. Obwohl sie geschworen hat nie wieder eine andere Hülle zu besetzen, besetzt sie eine männliche Hülle, um mit Castiel und Sam zu reden und ihnen den Zugang zum Himmel zu verbieten. Diese Hülle benutzt sie dann auch weiter (siehe Die Leere der Finsternis). Nachdem sie versucht hat Informationen von Castiel zu erhalten, hat sie erklärt, dass viele Engel ihn jetzt hassen, aber kann nicht antworten, als sie gefragt wird, da sie unterbrochen werden. Es wird aber angedeutet, dass sie nur Befehle befolgt und mit den Methoden der Informationsbeschaffung nicht einverstanden ist. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Hannah verfügt über die Standardkräfte gewöhnlicher Engel: *'Engelsbesessenheit' - Hannah muss eine menschliche Hülle besitzen, um sich frei auf der Erde zu bewegen. Wie alle Engel braucht sie die Erlaubnis ihrer Hülle. *'Unsterblichkeit' *'Unverwundbarkeit' *'Superstärke' *'Heilung' *'Regeneration' *'Wahrnehmungsänderung' - Sie sagte sie kann das Gedächtnis einer Person löschen. *'Superausdauer' *'Telepathie' *'Superagilität' Schwächen *'Heiliges Öl' - Engel können durch heiliges Feuer gefangen werden und bei einem Kontakt mit dem Feuer stirbt sowohl die Hülle als auch der Engel. *'Henochische Sigillen' - Bestimmte Sigillen schirmen jeden vor allen Engeln ab. *'Horn Gabriels' - Dieses Symbol lockt alle Engel in der Umgebung an. *'Gefallene-Engel-Zauber' - Dieser Zauber verbannt alle Engel aus dem Himmel, so dass sie auf die Erde fallen. *'Engelsschwert' - Engel können mit dem Engelsschwert getötet werden. *'Himmlische Waffen' - Waffen wie Lots Stein können die Hüllen der Engel zerstören. *'Sense des Todes' - Die Sense kann alle Wesen töten, inklusive Engel. *'Die erste Klinge' - Sie kann Engel verletzten und vermutlich töten.. Auftritte *Staffel 9 **''Meta-Fiktion'' **''Stairway to Heaven'' **''Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr'' *Staffel 10 **''Dunkelheit'' **''Der Reichenbachfall'' **''Wiedergeburt'' **''Hexensabbat'' **''Entscheidungen'' (in einer männlichen Hülle) *Staffel 11 **''Die Leere der Finsternis'' (in einer männlichen Hülle) Auszeichnungen Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Vernichtet Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Herrscher des Himmels